Charles's Fantasy
by natsugajeel0
Summary: Charles dreams about his flower-girl, and soon his dreams come true...


She sat him down on a chair, then prepared herself. She took off her black cardigan revealing her soft, white, slim arms. Her curves went from a big chest to a slim belly and had nice hips. She began to dance sluttily around him, swinging her arms, flicking her hips to and fro, her hands exploring her body as she stroked her stomach, moving one hand up to grope her breasts, whilst the other hand rubbed her pelvis area. She then hooked her fingers under her shirt, slowly lifting it to reveal a diamond-shaped navel. He sat there, enjoying the view whilst in his trousers he was slowly becoming aroused. She began to run her hands through her blonde hair whilst sticking her lovely ass out, twirking it about. She then took her shirt off completely and threw it across the room, her upper body instantly visible. His eyes moved up her belly and onto her red luxury bra, the bra straining to contain her huge boobs. They were big and bouncy, which made his 9 inch cock become more erect in his pants. She saw this and smiled, before squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples. She continued dancing, her boobs jiggling about, whilst her sexy belly was quite flexible. She suddenly shuddered as his ice-cold hand reached out and felt her slim belly and his finger went into her navel. She stopped dancing and enjoyed the feeling. He put his index finger in his mouth and licked it, before taking it out and put it back into her navel, rubbing it. She let out a soft moan, before he indicated for her to continue. She sat in his lap and straddled him, whilst shaking her boobs in his face. She then got up and began swaying her hips, moving side to side as she slid her trousers down, revealing her scarlet panties. She bent over in front of him and began twitching her plump ass, slapping each cheek a few times, before sluttily dancing, her hands touching her body. She was interrupted by a ripping sound, and she turned around to see his shirt had been ripped off, revealing his six-pack. She became turned on, and was aware that she was feeling quite hot in her panties. He beckoned her towards him, and she stretched out an arm. He began kissing her arm, moving up and sniffed her scent in her neck, his tongue attacking her weak spots, and she gave a soft moan. She got off him, stood in front of him, and undid her bra, letting it fall onto his lap, His hands explored her bra, before throwing it away. And staring at her boobs. Her breasts were now freed and big and bouncy, with small pinkish nipples. She rubbed her nipples and they began to come erect, becoming twice the size. By now his cock was fully erect and protruding within its prison. She was pleased that her body had pleased him so much. He suddenly got up and went behind her, kissing her soft neck. She was startled as his hands came from behind and groped her breasts. She smiled and put her hands over his, guiding them to her breasts, rubbing her nipples as she moaned in ecstasy. She then slid her panties down and waved her lovely ass in from of his face, inches away from his face. She stepped out of her panties, then bent over and spread her ass cheeks wide, letting him see her pussy and ass hole. She shook her ass in his face, turning him on more and more before a loud rip broke the air. She turned around and saw the tip of his cock had broken through his trousers. She giggled and bent down and licked the tip. He shuddered and she continued, licking the tip's edges and then blew hot air over it. She pulled his trousers off and freed his ragging erections. She sat her pussy on top of his dick and kissed him on the lips. They spent a few minutes making out and tongue wrestling, whilst her hands explored his six-pack abs. His hands travelled down to the small of her back, one hand stroking her blonde hair whilst the other squeezed her ass. His hands ran over her ass and marvelled at the smooth skin. He picked her up and carried her to the queen-sized bed, her breasts squashed against his hard abs. He sat down and put her over his knees. He then slapped her right ass cheek. She squealed as the pleasure waved through her body. He then slapped the left ass cheek, and rubbed the area he had abused. He slapped her ass cheeks in turn, making red hand marks where he had abused her, before rubbing it, and she began to scream in pleasure. He then got a bottle of baby oil and began to rub her ass with it until her ass was nice and oily, then slapped her again. He then lifted her and she began to lick his cock, savouring the body odour. She then covered it with her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, licking and sucking his dick. He let out a groan, and she began to move faster whilst caressing one of her boobs, squeezing the nipple. He groaned again and emptied himself inside her mouth. She swallowed most of his cum, but it was too much for her and a little dripped from her mouth and fell on her breasts, trickling down on her nipple. He then lied on the bed with his head resting on her lap. She squeezed her nipple hard until white drops formed, and she wiped it around her nipple before squeezing again. She lowered her breast to his mouth and moaned a little as he began to suck and lick her nipple, drinking her breastmilk. She squeezed her breast to allow more milk to come out, whilst groping her other breast. When he had finished, he laid her on the bed, lifted her legs and positioned his dick at her entrance, before pushing in. Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck and tousled his raven hair as he began to fuck her. Her legs bounced about as his dick pounded her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy as she cummed but he relentlessly pushed into her until he emptied himself and shot his hot, creamy cum deep into her. She squealed as his hot cum painted her ovum white. He then put her on top and began to pound back into her, her boobs jiggling about, as his cock went in and out at a steady pace. He held on to her boobs and groped her as her arms strained to support her. She got on her hands and knees and he began to fuck her doggie style. Her butt moved about as his dick rammed into her, their skin slapping every time he moved in. She then led him to a Jacuzzi, where they kissed and made out for a long time, the soapy water soothing their skin. He sat on the side and she began to move back and forth, sucking his cock, the water making her hair stick to her body, her hair trailing down to her sexy ass. The bubbles went into her pussy and made her body buzz about. He shot his cum in his mouth, and she cleaned his cock up, savouring the salty taste. He pushed her ass above the water, then slapped her left ass cheek. She began to moan as he slapped her very hard, causing her ass to have a red handmark, then lifted soapy water and wiped it all over her ass. He stuck a finger in her pussy and moved in and out at a steady rate, then put three fingers in. Her eyes rolled back as he pumped his fingers in, and she screamed as she cummed. Her milk spurted out of her boobs and he got a glass goblet and got most of the milk, then began to squeeze her boob to fill up the glass. He took a long sip from the goblet, then kissed her full on the lips. Her nipples became more erect as she saw him drinking her breastmilk from the cup. He then got another glass and indicated for her to give him a blowjob, but before he could cum, he gently pushed her head away and cummed into the glass, filling it up. He allowed her to drink it, whilst he had her breastmilk, then he fucked her crazy under water. Water splashed as she was sitting on his lap, and he was groping her boobs and lifting her up and down. They got out, and she put on a new pair of slutty panties, and then he poured the remainder of her breastmilk all over his dick, then pulled the panties to a side and slid it in her pussy. Her legs went into missionary pose, although her legs were entangled by the panties. He yanked the panties off and began rubbing her clitoris while holding her leg up, pleasuring her more and more. He cummed in her for the third time. Her stomach was now full up but he didn't care. She began to give him a titjob, squishing her breasts together and moving it up and down his shaft, using the cum coating his cock and rubbing it against her cleavage. He was a strong holder but her breasts were so big and juicy that he cummed and it went all over her face, drenching her face with warm cum. She put her hands to her face and licked the cum of his face, loving the smell of his manliness all over her face. She began to dance again, whilst he sat and watch, with her boobs jiggling about, and her big ass shaking about. She began to pour baby oil all over herself, wiping it around her boobs, rubbing her pussy with it, and rubbed it all over her ass in clockwise motions. Elizabeth began to ride him, her ass moving up and down her shaft, the oil making her pussy slip onto his dick. His cock made her feel good, and she loved the feeling of him being inside her and that they were connected. She cummed suddenly and screamed as simultaneously his cock spurted his creamy cum. As he took it out, Elizabeth realised that some of his cum was coming out, and that he had filled her up. Elizabeth had fallen onto his chest and was breathing hard from the vigorous sex, but he had already was beginning to put his dick back in. She tried to tell him that she was full up, but he seemed to understand and instead put his dick in her ass. She groaned as it travelled deep in her, and her inner walls hugged his cock. He moved at a steady rate, then began to thrust deep into her causing her pain and she began to scream. However, the pain soon subsided and she began screaming in pleasure. He cummed and spurted about a litre worth of cum into her ass. They fell asleep in each other's arms, cum oozing out of her pussy and ass.

The next morning. She silently put on her bra and shirt. She began to put on her panties and quickly glanced in the mirror. She was still a hot, sexy slut. Suddenly two hands grabbed her boobs and Elizabeth squealed. She turned around and saw that he had woken up and was behind her, his cock fully erect and pushing against her panties. She tried to tell him that she had to go but he was rubbing her nipples. Elizabeth shook the feeling off and was going to tell him off, but suddenly she gasped as his cock slid into her. He must have pulled her panties down while she had enjoyed the feeling of her nipples being rubbed. By now it was too late to try and leave, as pleasure overtook her senses. Elizabeth ripped the shirt off and he undid her bra as she yanked her panties off and began to ride him whist kissing him. She would never be able to go, his huge cock was too good...

"Mr Dickens?" Charles rose from his desk as he saw Elizabeth the flower-girl standing before him. "You ought not to be asleep at work!" "I just haven't been able to concentrate", he said, trying to push his dream away. It was hard. Here he was, one of the greatest's writers of his time, and yet he lost all focus when he saw Elizabeth. It was hard not to. She was very beautiful, and her bosom was very large for a girl in her early twenties. Elizabeth also had a lovely ass, and he had dreamed of fucking her many times. "Maybe I should help you to relax" Elizabeth said, closing the door and locking it. She walked over, her breasts jiggling up and down, and to Charles's surprise she unbuckled his trousers and pulled his pants down, freeing his erection. "What an earth are you doing Elizabeth!" He exclaimed as she began to lick and suck his cock. "Don't play dumb with me, Charles" she replied. "Just look at your erection. I know you like me. And to be truthful..." She pulled her dress off to reveal her bra. She pulled them off to reveal her nipples were fully erect. "I like you too..." she said bashfully whilst groping her breasts. "You do?" He exclaimed. "Yes." He picked her up and kissed her full on the lips. Elizabeth returned the kiss, and they fell on his couch. She undressed him whilst he pulled her panties down and began to suck on her boobs. She gasped and arched her back. Milk began to leak out, and their naked bodies entangled as they kissed and explored each other's body. Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer and put his dick in her pussy before bouncing up and down. He raised his head and kissed her as he began to pound her pussy. "I love you Charles. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Pound my pussy into the shape of your cock!" Charles grinned. His dream had become reality!


End file.
